Sam und LauraTribal Twins
by mystical3
Summary: Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.Sam und Laura sind Zwillinge und schlagen sich gemeinsam durch die neue Welt. -kein gutes summyra,oder?-


Sam sitzt ihrer Schwester Laura gegenüber, hört mit ihr zusammen Musik und freut sich über das erbeutete Essen. Die zwei Fünfzehnjährigen sind Zwillinge und nichts auf der Welt könnte sie jemals auseinander bringen. Besonders nicht, seit ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder Henry vor ein paar Wochen, wie alle Erwachsenen, an diesem eigenartigen Virus gestorben sind. In der Zeit vor dem Virus war es für die Mädchen ganz normal Musik zu hören oder sich etwas zu essen aus dem Supermarkt zu holen. Doch seit dem es keine Erwachsenen mehr gibt, gibt es auch keinen Strom und keine Lebensmittel sind zu kaufen. Das die Schwestern heute Musik hören können ist Luxus und nur möglich, weil sie ein paar Batterien in einer Lagerhalle gefunden haben, als sie unterwegs waren, um Essen zu suchen. Sam, die wildere und frechere der zwei, wird von Laura aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: "Hey Sam, was ist denn los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still." "Was? Ach es ist nichts. Ich habe nur über den Tag heute nachgedacht." Sam weiß, dass sie Laura nur runtergezogen hätte, wenn sie ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Sie hatte in Wirklichkeit an ihre Eltern und Henry gedacht. Auch wenn Sam eigentlich eine Kämpfernatur und sehr selbstbewusst ist, hat sie die ganze Sache doch sehr mitgenommen. Allerdings ging es dem Wildfang wesentlich schneller wieder besser als Laura. Sie ist sehr sensibel und hätte den Tod der Eltern und des Bruders wahrscheinlich nicht ohne ihre Schwester überstanden. "Hey Schwesterherz, jetzt warst du aber kurz woanders", meint Sam. "Stimmt. Ich bin eingenickt. Es war echt anstrengend heute. Findest du nicht auch, dass es immer schwerer wird, an Lebensmittel zu kommen?" "Ja, leider gibt es immer weniger zu essen. Und nicht nur das, jetzt macht diese Ebony auch noch Stress mit ihren "Locos". Die ist echt größenwahnsinnig, seit dem Zoot nicht mehr da ist. Wenn die ihre Bodyguards mal nicht dabei hat, dann geige ich ihr die Meinung." "Du hast ja Recht, aber sei bei der bloß vorsichtig! Die ist auch ohne Locos gefährlich. Mit einem eigenen Tribe währen wir stärker und du könntest Ebony auch die Meinung sagen." Laura hatte schon mehr Mals versucht, Sam von einem eigenen Tribe zu überzeugen. Sie hatte es mit so vielen Argumenten versucht und ihre ganze, sonst so wirkungsvolle, überzeugende Art spielen lassen. Doch nicht half, Sam von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen. Dabei bleibt es auch, bis zu diesem einen Tag. Es ist der Tag, an dem sich alle Stämme treffen sollen. Auch die Schwestern haben sich entschlossen, mal vorbei zu schauen. "Und Schwesterherz, war doch eine gute Idee her zu kommen, oder?" möchte Sam von Laura wissen. Diese ist allerdings immer noch skeptisch. "Ja, es ist ganz nett hier, aber wir müssen trotzdem aufpassen. Schließ wurde das Treffen von Ebony vorgeschlagen und vorbereitet. Wer weiß, was sie vorhat." Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester handelt Laura sehr überlegt und steht Situationen, in denen die zwei in Gefahr geraten könnten, sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Und so ist es auch an diesem Tag. Doch wie es scheint, sind all ihre Sorgen überflüssig, denn die Mädchen amüsieren sich großartig und besonders der Tanzwettbewerb zwischen den Tribes hat es ihnen angetan. Schnell haben sich die Zwillinge einen Favoriten gesucht. Es ist ein Mädchen mit asiatischem Aussehen und als sie die Endrunde erreicht, erfahren die zwei auch ihren Namen und Tribe. Das Mädchen heißt Tai San und ist eine Mallrat. Da Ebony veranlasst hat, dass es bis zum Finale noch eine Pause gibt, haben Sam und Laura noch etwas Zeit, um sich umzuschauen. Viele Tribes haben besondere Dinge mitgebracht, um diese vorzuführen und zu Teil auch zum Eintauschen. Kaum sind die Schwestern an dem interessantesten Objekt, einer Windturbine der Mallrats, angekommen, beginnt auch schon das Finale des Tanzwettbewerbes. "Mist! Los, komm schon Sam! Ich möchte wissen, ob Tai San diesen Loco besiegt." Drängt Laura ihre Schwester. "Hoffentlich! Dieser Loco ist doch nur weitergekommen, weil Ebony mal wieder das Sagen hat." Gerade als die Mädchen beim Wettbewerb ankommen, wir bekannt gegeben, dass der Loco den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat. "Ich fasse es nicht! Das ist tierisch unfair!" regt sich Sam auf. Auch Laura ist aufgebracht. Doch den Zwillingen bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um sich aufzuregen. Es bricht nämlich ganz plötzlich das blanke Chaos aus und die Tribes beginnen sich zu bekämpfen. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass so was passiert", ruft Laura Sam im Laufen zu. Die Schwestern haben keine Lust mit in Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden und beeilen sich deshalb so schnell wie möglich den Strand zu verlassen. "Okay, du hattest recht, aber jetzt lauf!" Sam hat einen relativ großen Vorsprung auf Laura und muss sich deswegen umdrehen, während sie mit ihr spricht. Dies stellt sich als Fehler heraus, da sie dadurch eine Unebenheit des Bodens nicht bemerkt und stolpert. Der Wildfang stürzt und bleibt liegen. "Sam! Oh mein Gott, Sam! Steh auf!" Laura ist inzwischen bei ihrer Schwester angekommen und versucht sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. "Ist ja gut Laura. Es ist doch nichts passiert." Sam ist wieder zu sich gekommen und versucht Laura zu beruhigen. Wie erhofft schafft sie dies auch. "Okay Schwesterherz, dann versuch mal aufzustehen!" "Ich versuche es mal." Sam versucht aufzustehen, schafft es aber nicht. "Mist! Mein Knöchel!" "Können wir euch helfen?" "Was?" Laura dreht sich erschrocken um. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatten, haben sich vier Mädchen den beider genährt. "Wer seid ihr?" fragt Sam und versucht dabei so bedrohlich wie möglich zu klingen. Eines der Mädchen antwortet:"Mein Name ist Amy und das sind Chrissy, Jen Und Maya. Wir sind die "Girlfighters" und haben uns gedacht, dass ihr Hilfe braucht." Amy hat kurze schwarze Haare mit roten Spitzen. Sie trägt schwarz-weiße Kleidung und hat graue Wellenlinien als Stammesbemalung im Gesicht. Chrissy hat ihre langen braunen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ihre Kleidung ist im Jeanslook gestaltet und ihr Make-up ist in Lila-Tönen gehalten. Jen hat rote schulterlange Haare und trägt rot-gelbe Klamotten. Ihr rotes Zeichen auf der Stirn ähnelt im ersten Augenblick Ebonys Flammenzeichen. Maya hat einige Strähnen ihrer langen Haare grün und gelb gefärbt und trägt ein gelbes Top zu ihrer grünen Hose mit Flammenmuster. Alle vier scheinen in dem Alter der Zwillinge zu sein und erwecken einen freundlichen und vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck. "Also, können wir euch irgendwie helfen?" fragt nun Maya. Laura zweifelt noch, doch als Sam sie anlächelt und nickt muss auch sie lächeln und antwortet:"Ja, bitte. Meine Schwester ist gestürzt und hat sich am Knöchel verletzt." Als die Girlfighters dies hören, beraten sie kurz, was zu tun ist und entschließen sich dann dazu die Zwillinge mit zu sich zu nehmen, um sich richtig um Sams Knöchel kümmern zu können. Die Schwestern sind damit einverstanden und machen sich mit dem Tribe auf den Weg. "Wir müssen dich stützen, damit du es bis zu unserem zu hause schaffst. Keine Sorge, es ist nicht allzu weit", meint Jen zu Sam gewannt. Laura ist inzwischen froh darüber, dass die Girlfighters aufgetaucht sind, denn alleine hätte sie ihre Schwester nie von hier wegbekommen. Bei den Girlfighters angekommen kümmert sich Jen, ihre Mutter bestand vor dem Virus darauf, dass sie einen ersten Hilfe-Kurs besuchte und außerdem kennt sie sich mit Heilkräutern aus, um Sams Verletzung. Laura unterhält sich währenddessen mit den anderen. "Also, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, seid ihr beide Zwillinge und habt keinen Tribe. Na, wenn das so ist, dann schließt euch doch uns an! Werdet Girlfighters!" sagt Chrissy. "Ja, von mir aus gerne, aber ich bespreche das lieber noch mal mit Sam und außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Fragen an euch", antwortet Laura, die sich bei diesem Tribe unglaublich wohl fühlt und hofft, dass auch Sam bei ihnen bleiben möchte. "Also, dann schieß mal los!" wird sie von Maya aufgefordert. "Okay! 1. Wer von euch führt eigentlich den Tribe an? Und 2.warum habt ihr kein Stammeszeichen? Ich meine jede von euch hat anderes Make-up und andere Kleidung." Amy antwortet auf ihre Fragen:"Zu deiner ersten Frage: keiner von uns führt den Tribe an. Wir haben alle Aufgaben, die so anfallen, untereinander aufgeteilt. Maya ist zum Beispiel für unsere Sicherheit und so zuständig. Jen kümmert sich um alles, was mit Verletzungen und Krankheit zutun hat und Chrissy und ich besorgen Lebensmittel. Alles was sonst noch zu tun ist legen wir monatlich im Arbeitsplan fest und bei wichtigen Entscheidungen stimmen wir demokratisch ab." "Das finde ich echt cool. So habt ihr weniger Stress und bei den Entscheidungen wird niemand übergangen. Anführer machen sowieso nur Probleme." "Und du wolltest ja noch das mit dem Make-up wissen", fährt nun Maya fort, "Also das ist so. Wir haben uns entschieden, dass jede von uns das trägt, womit sie sich am wohlsten fühlt und wenn man uns als Tribe erkennen soll, dann tragen wir alle das gleiche Zeichen auf der Hand." "Und was ist das für ein Zeichen?" unterbricht Laura Maya bei ihrer Erklärung. "Das Zeichen ist ein Halbmond, bei dem am oberen Ende ein "G" für "Girl" und unten ein "F" für "Fighter" steht." "Echt klasse Idee." Laura versteht sich einfach großartig mit den Mädchen und fühlt sich bereits wie ein Mitglied des Tribes. "Na Schwesterchen, hast du mich vermisst?" Sam hat grade den Raum betreten und setzt sich zu Laura. Jen kommt hinter ihr her und setzt sich ebenfalls. "Und, was hast du dir für eine Verletzung eingefangen?" möchte Laura wissen uns betrachtet Sams verbundenen Knöchel. "Ach nichts Ernstes. Es ist nur eine Verstauchung", antwortet ihre Schwester und dreht sich dann zu den "Girlfighters". "Danke für die Hilfe." Die vier Mädchen lächeln sich an und Chrissy, Amy und Jen nicken Maya zu. Diese sagt auf das Zeichen ihrer Freundinnen folgend:"Wir haben es deiner Schwester schon angeboten und jetzt wollten wir dich auch noch fragen. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn ihr zwei euch uns anschließt? Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du schon mit Jen darüber gesprochen hast, aber bei Laura hörte es sich so an, als würde sie gerne bleiben." Sam überlegt einen Moment und antwortet dann:" Ich würde gerne bleiben, möchte aber trotzdem gerne noch mit Laura darüber sprechen." Der Tribe ist einverstanden und so lassen sie die Schwestern für einige Zeit alleine. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch, bei dem die beiden alle Pros und Contras abgewegt und ihre persönlichen Meinungen über die Mädchen ausgetauscht haben, sind sie sich einig: Sam und Laura bleiben und werden Mitglieder des Tribes. Die anderen freuen riesig über diese Nachricht, da sie das Gefühl haben, dass die Zwillinge perfekt zu ihnen passen. Laura geht noch schnell mit Maya und Jen zu ihrem und Sams alten Zuhause, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen, während Sam von Amy und Chrissy ihr neues Zimmer, das sie sich mit Laura teilt, gezeigt bekommt und unterhält sich mit den beide. "Laura hat mir gesagt, dass ihr keinen Anführer habt, sondern seine Aufgaben untereinander aufgeteilt habt. Was wären denn unsere Aufgaben?" "Keine Ahnung. Worin seid ihr denn besonders gut. Was sind eure Talente?" meint Chrissy. "Laura ist ziemlich clever und überzeugend, aber wozu das nützlich sein könnte weiß ich nicht. Ich bin ziemlich talentiert, was Kampfsport angeht." Amy überlegt laut:"Am besten wir reden selber mit Laura, aber bei dir wüsste ich was. Was hältst du davon, wenn du Maya bei unserer Verteidigung hilfst? Du könntest uns auch Kampsportunterricht geben." Sam findet diese Idee gut und als Laura wieder da ist, wird beschlossen, dass sie mit für die Lebensmittel verantwortlich ist. Die nächsten Wochen verlaufen ziemlich ruhig und die Zwillinge und die anderen vier Mädchen werden wahre Freundinnen. Die Girlfighters leben ihr eigenes Leben und gehen gewalttätigen Tribes aus dem Weg. Als Chrissy und Amy, Laura war ist wegen Kopfschmerzen bei den anderen geblieben, von ihrer Tour durch die Stadt, bei der sie wie immer Lebensmittel gesucht haben, wieder kommen, bringen sie unglaubliche Neuigkeiten mit. Chrissy kommt aufgeregt in die Küche gelaufen, wo die anderen sitzen und sich unterhalten. "Ihr glaubt nicht, was los ist!" beginnt sie aufgeregt zu erzählen. "Was denn?" hakt Jen nach. "Angeblich kehrt der Virus zurück!" "Was?!" rufen Jen und Laura wie aus einem Mund. "Wie gesagt, angeblich", mischt sich Amy ein, die inzwischen ebenfalls mit in der Küche sitzt. Sam bemerkt, wie nahe dieses Gerücht ihrer Schwester geht und legt beschützend den Arm um sie. Jedes der Mädchen macht sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu dem angeblich Neuausbruch des Virus. Als sich rausstellt, dass der Virus tatsächlich wiedergekehrt ist und nun die Teenager befällt, setzt sich der Tribe zusammen, um Maßnahmen zum Schutz gegen die Infizierung zu diskutieren. Nach einer Weile sind sie sich einig. Sie wollen in der Stadt bleibe, gehen aber nur noch selten raus und wenn, dann nur mit irgendeinem Mundschutz Während des Gespräches kommen sie irgendwie darauf, wie sie von dem ersten Ausbruch des Virus erfahren hatten. Chrissy war mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub und las es in der Zeitung, Amy hatte ein Volleyballspiel, als die Durchsage kam, Jen und Maya waren im Kino und er Film wurde wegen der Mitteilung unterbrochen und die Zwillinge waren mit ihrem Bruder Henry auf dem Weg zur Geburtstagsfeier ihres Vaters, als sie es im Radio hörten. Nach diesem Gespräch sind all die alten Gefühle wieder da: die Trauer, um die Eltern und Geschwister, die Angst, vor dem Kommenden und die Zweifel, ob man überleben kann. Von diesen Gefühlen wird die nächste Zeit bestimmt, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht es den "Girlfighters" noch sehr gut und das sie miteinander reden können hilft ihnen in dieser Zeit sehr. Langsam glauben einige der Mädchen sogar, dass der Virus sie verschonen würde. Leider haben sie sich da geirrt, da Chrissy und Maya inzwischen von dem Virus befallen sind. Zwar helfen Jens Kräutermittel gegen die Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes zu verlangsamen, aber ohne Gegenmittel werden die beiden sterben. Die beiden Mädchen haben den Virus nun schon ein paar Wochen und langsam glauben die anderen, dass es für ihre Freundinnen zu spät sei. Sam und Laura gehen inzwischen wieder oft raus und besorgen die verschiedensten Mittel, die angeblich helfen sollen. Doch leider sind es jedes Mal nur lehre Versprechungen und so zweifeln sie auch, als sie erfahren, dass die Mallrats ein wirksames Gegenmittel kostenlos verteilen sollen. "Kommt schon Leute! Wir wollten doch schließlich alles versuchen, um sie zu retten!" versucht Laura den Rest des Tribes davon zu überzeugen, zu den Mallrats zu gehen. Amy gibt ihr contra:"Stimmt, wollten wir. Aber woher wissen wir, dass ihr Mittel auch wirkt? Wir wurden schließlich schon oft genug reingelegt!" "Wir wissen es nicht und grade darum müssen wir es versuchen. Was wenn es doch hilft und wir nichts davon haben?" Laura ist am Verzweifeln. Sie versucht nun schon eine halbe Stunde die anderen Tribemitglieder davon zu überzeugen, zur Mall zu gehen. Schließlich schafft sie es doch noch und Sam und sie sollen am nächstem Tag zur Mall gehen und das Mittel holen. Die Zwillinge gehen schon sehr früh zur Mall, da sie befürchten, dass das Mittel bereits alle sein könnte. Den Schwestern wird klar, dass ihre Befürchtungen berechtigt waren, als sie die wütende Meute vor der Mall sehn. "Wie es aussieht wirkt das Zeug", stellt Sam fest. Auch wenn die beiden ziemlich entmutigt sind, betreten sie die Mall. Doch sie kommen nicht weit, da die Mallrats ein Gitter herunter gelassen haben, das ihnen den Weg versperrt. "Und Laura, was jetzt" "Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden fragen, was hier los. Was meinst du, Sam?" "Okay, gute Idee." Sam tippt einem Mädchen auf die Schulter und fragt sie, was los sei. "Die meinen sie hätten kein Gegenmittel mehr. Von wegen! Die wollen doch nur alles für sich behalten!" antwortet das Mädchen und fällt wieder in den Sprechchor ein, der lautstark das Mittel verlangt. "Lass uns gehen, Sam! Wenn sie nicht mehr haben, müssen wir hier auch nicht rumstehen. Wir können ja in ein paar Tagen wieder kommen." Wieder bei ihrem Tribe angekommen wartet auf die Schwestern eine schlimme Nachricht: Chrissy ist im Schlaf gestorben. Doch da Sam und Laura bereits aufgebrochen waren, als die anderen noch schliefen, erfahren sie erst jetzt davon. Nach dem ersten Schock fängt sich Sam sehr schnell wieder. Auch die sensible Laura kommt über den Tod der Freundin relativ schnell hinweg. Den Mädchen ist es jetzt umso wichtiger, dass sie Mayas leben retten können und so machen sich die Zwillinge nach gut einer Woche erneut auf den Weg zur Mall. Dieses Mal haben sie mehr Glück. Als sie an der Mall ankommen sehen sie Jugendliche mit Flaschen voller Gegenmittel, die ihnen entgegenkommen und auch die Schlange vor der Mall verrät ihnen, dass es wohl neues Gegenmittel geben muss. Nach dem die Mädchen eine zeitlang warten mussten, sind sie nun endlich an der Reihe. Sie bekommen das Mittel von einem Jungen mit knallroten Haaren. "Hi ihr zwei!" "Hallo. Habt ihr noch was vom Gegenmittel?" fragt Laura. "Klar haben wir noch was! Wie viel braucht ihr denn?" Dieses Mal antwortet Sam auf die Frage des Jungen:"In unserem Tribe ist ein Mädchen infiziert, aber wir anderen sollten vorsichtshalber auch etwas vom Gegenmittel nehmen." " Also brauchen wir dann wohl Gegenmittel für fünf Personen", fällt ihr Laura ins Wort. "Okay. Elli, füllst du bitte zwei Flaschen ab?!" Kurz darauf kommt ein blondes Mädchen mit zwei Flaschen voller Gegenmittel und gibt sie den Schwestern. "Danke!" rufen die Zwillinge noch schnell im Weggehen. Total ausgepowert, weil sie so schnell gelaufen sind, kommen beide bei den Girlfighters an. "Da seid ihr zwei ja wieder. Und hatten sie dieses Mal was? "begrüßt Amy die Mädchen. "Ja, hatten sie. Schau mal!" sagt Sam und hält dabei die Flaschen hoch. "Echt? Klasse! Dann gebe ich Maya gleich was von dem Zeug" ruft Jen und nimmt Sam die Flaschen ab, während die durchs Zimmer läuft. Maya erholt sich langsam wieder, zur großen Freude der anderen Tribemitglieder und dank des Mittels der Mallrats sind bald alle Anzeichen des Virus aus der Stadt verschwunden und alles geht wieder seinen geregelten Weg. Die Mallrats haben es sogar geschafft, dass es jetzt eine Art Verfassung gibt. Natürlich wissen die "Girlfighters", dass es diese Verfassung nie geben würde, wenn die Mallrats nicht ihre Macht, die sie durch den Besitz des Gegenmittels errungen haben, ausgenutzt hätten. Doch das ist den Mädchen egal, solange sie nur in Frieden leben können. Doch schon bald wird der Frieden gestört, da ein neuer gefährlicher Tribe auftaucht. Der Führer dieses Tribes, der Chosen, nennt sich Guardian und verehrt Zoot, genau wie seine Anhänger. Auch die Mitglieder der Girlfighters machen bald ihre Bekanntschaft. Die4 Mädchen verbringen seit langem wieder einen Tag am Strand. Sie haben beschlossen es sich nach dem Stress mal wieder richtig gut gehen zu lassen. Sam und Maya kommen aus dem Wasser, als sie die merkwürdigen Gestalten entdecken. "Hey Laura! Guck mal da!" ruft Sam ihrer Schwester zu und deutet dabei in die Richtung, in der sie die Gestalten gesehen hat. "Wer oder was ist denn das?" fragt Laura die anderen verdutzt. "Ähm.Leute, die gehen in unsere Richtung", stellt Amy fest. Auch die anderen bemerken nun, dass die Gestalten näher kommen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen können die Girlfighters erkennen, um was es sich bei den Gestalten handelt. Es sind Jugendliche in langen blauen Kutten, die von jemand in einer weißen Kutte angeführt werden. Wie es scheint bilden die Jugendlichen einen Tribe. Dieser Tribe beunruhigt die Mädchen aus irgendeinem Grund. Sie werden auf einmal aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Der Typ mit der weißen Kutte steht mit zwei anderen vor ihnen und redet mit ihnen:"Hey ihr! Gehört ihr zu diesen Mallrats?" Sam antwortet:"Nein, gehören wir nicht. Aber wer seid ihr überhaupt und was geht euch das eigentlich an?" "Wir sind die Chosen, Zoots Auserwählte und ich selber bin sein Stellvertreter auf Erden und wenn ihr weiterhin in diesem Ton mit mir sprecht, wird Zoot euch fürchterlich bestrafen!" Jetzt reicht es Sam. "Sag mal spinnst du? Zoot ist tot!" Ihre Freundinnen geben ihr lautstark Recht, was sich als Fehler herausstellt. Die Chosen verstehen in Bezug auf Zoot keinen Spaß und wollen deswegen auf den Tribe losgehen, der Zoots Namen beschmutzt hat. Den Mädchen bleibt nur die Flucht, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Wieder in ihrem Zuhause angekommen diskutieren sie über den neuen Tribe. "Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle!" regt sich Sam auf. Laura versucht sie zu beruhigen:"Das haben wir inzwischen auch alle kapiert, Schwesterherz. Aber die wären bestimmt nicht so ausgetickt, wenn wir sie nicht provoziert hätten." "Sicher? Komm schon Laura, die spinnen doch wirklich", meint Maya. Amy gibt Laura recht:"Hätten wir sie nicht provoziert, hätten sie uns vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen. Auch wenn sie wirklich spinnen." Im Laufe des Gesprächs schlafen alle fünf langsam ein. Der Tag war einfach zu viel für sie. Die Girlfighters haben zum Glück in der nächsten Zeit nichts mehr mit den Chosen zu tun, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Leuten. Im "Amulett", der Zeitung der Mallrats, wird immer wieder über die Chosen berichtet. Eine Ablenkung, zu den Verehren von Zoot, bietet der neue Tauschmarkt in der Mall, den die Mädchen oft besuchen. Die Freundinnen können zwischen den verschiedenen Händlern gut abschalten und beim Stöbern nach den verschiedensten Dingen die schwere Zeit vergessen. Einige Wochen nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Chosen gibt es eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Im "Amulett" ist zu lesen, dass die Chosen verschwunden sind. Das ist mal wieder ein Grund für eine Diskussion zwischen den fünf Tribemitgliedern. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass diese Wahnsinnigen einfach so verschwinden!?" "Ach komm schon Laura! Sieh doch nicht alles so negativ!" meint Jen. "Genau Schwesterherz, freu dich doch!" "Laura hat Recht. Wieso sollten die Chosen denn auch verschwinden? Sie haben doch nichts Richtiges erreicht", gibt Amy zu bedenken. "Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache die nerven nicht mehr", sagt Jen lachend. Das Laura und Amy recht behalten, stellt sich einige Zeit später heraus. Die Anführer der Mallrats, Bray und Danni, haben eine Versammlung aller Anführer der Stadt einberufen um mit ihnen über die Verfassung und die Wahl eines Stadtrates zu reden Für die Girlfighters ist Amy vertreten. Die anderen warten hinter dem Gebäude. "Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was die da drinnen bequatschen", meint Maya. Die anderen drei geben ihr Recht. Plötzlich hören die Mädchen Stimmen. "Was ist da los?" möchte Jen wissen. "Seid mal still! Ich glaube, ich verstehe etwas" sagt Sam zu ihren Freundinnen. "Ich höre auch was die sagen, Schwesterherz. Die rufen ständig "Zoot"." "Verdammt Leute! Das sind Chosen. Schnell weg hier!" meint Sam zu den anderen gewannt. Doch es ist bereits zu spät. Die Chosen gaben sie entdeckt und nehmen alle vier fest. Die Mädchen werden einem blauhaarigen Jungen vorgeführt. Einer der Chosen spricht mit ihm:"Was sollen wir mit denen machen, Leutnant Luke?" "Der Guardian wird sich um sie kümmern, wenn er mit den Anführern fertig ist. Solange bleiben sie hier." Der Leutnant dreht sich um und verschwindet. Die Girlfighters werden gefesselt und in das Gebäude gesperrt. Mehrere Stunden später geht die Tür wieder auf und der Guardian und Luke treten ein. "Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen, Guardian?" Der Anführer der Chosen betrachtet die Mädchen eine Weile und spricht dann:"Ich kenne euch. Ich habt doch damals am Strand Zoot verspottet. Wie denk ihr jetzt über den Großartigen?" Die Freundinnen gucken ihn nur trotzig an. "Wie es aussieht habt ihr eure Meinung noch nicht geändert, leider. Bis ihr den Glanz des großen Zoot erkennt, werdet ihr auf dem Feld arbeite." Die Sam, Chrissy, Laura und Jen werden abgeführt. Sie alle haben das Gefühl, dass die nächsten Wochen nicht einfach werden. Die nächste Zeit müssen alle vier hart arbeiten, genau wie die vielen anderen Kinder und Jugendlichen, die sich den Chosen widersetzt haben und nun auf dem Feld sind. Eines Tages kommt Leutnant Luke zu ihnen, um ihnen eine Nachricht des Guardians zu übermitteln. "In drei Tagen veranstalten wir eine Zeremonie, um neue Chosen einzuweisen, Wer daran teilnehmen möchte, meldet sich bei den Wachen." Die Zwillinge sind sich sicher, dass keiner der Girlfighters an der Zeremonie teilnehmen wird. Doch damit liegen sie falsch. Maya wird teilnehmen und somit ihre Freundinnen verlassen. Am nächsten Tag bleiben Sam, Laura und Jen enttäuscht zurück. Sie müssen weiterhin die harte Arbeit für die Chosen verreichten. Ihr Hass auf ihre Unterdrücker wächst täglich und dass Maya nun eine von ihnen ist, macht die Sache noch viel schlimmer. Die Schwestern beschließen einen Anschlag auf die Chosen zu verüben. Heimlich besorgen sie sich Messer und planen, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten. Jen halten die Zwillinge aus ihrem Plan raus, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Eines Morgens, beim dürftigen Frühstück, ist es dann soweit. Als die beiden bei der Essensausgabe dran sind, ziehen sie die Messer und stürzen sich auf die Wache. Leider geht ihr Plan schief, da sofort mehrere Chosen kommen und sie überwältigen. Die Wachen führen die Mädchen Leutnant Luke vor, der an diesem Tag im Lager ist. Er lässt sie in die Mienen bringen. Dort angekommen wird Sam und Laura ihre Hütte geteilt, die sie sich mit einem Jungen teilen müsse, gezeigt. Danach müssen sie sofort Arbeiten. Die Arbeit in den Mienen ist wesentlich schlimmer, als auf dem Feld. Am Abend fallen die Mädchen erschöpft in ihre Betten, die aus ein paar Fellen am Boden bestehen. Sie erfahren von dem Jungen nur noch, dass er Ryan heißt und vor seiner Festnahme ein Mitglied der Mallrats war. Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen gewöhnen sich die Zwillinge an die Arbeit und sie lernen, sich ihre Kraft gut einzuteilen. Mit Ryan freunden sie sich langsam an. Die drei reden abends oft noch miteinander, bevor sie schlafen. Inzwischen wissen Sam und Laura, dass ihr neuer Freund mit einem Mädchen namens Salene verheiratet ist, dass er bald Vater wird und hier ist, w er den Guardian angegriffen hat, als dieser ihm verbot sein eigenes Kind zu sehen. Die Mädchen wissen, dass sie Ryan vertrauen können und das tut ihnen unglaublich gut. Ab und zu erzählt Laura Gedichte, die sie irgendwann mal geschrieben hat und die ihr jetzt wieder einfallen. So ist es auch heute. "Das Gedicht heißt "Träne". Eine Träne brennt auf meiner Wange. Ich wische sie weg, aber es folgen ihr immer mehr. Sie sind das Einzige, das ich noch habe. Sie kommen, weil alle anderen gegangen sind. Ich bin alleine mit meinen Tränen und denke an schönere Zeiten. Eine Träne brennt auf meiner Wange und ich lasse sie gewähren." "Wow! Das ist wunderschön Laura", meint Ryan, "Doch du bist zum Glück nicht alleine. Du hast ja Sam und mich." "Stimmt mein Großer", sagt Laura gähnend und schläft ein. Auch die anderen beiden bleiben nicht mehr lange wach. So geht es weiter, bis auf einmal mehr und mehr Wachen verschwinden. Gerüchte werden laut, dass die Chosen kurz vor ihrem Ende ständen und der Guardian nur noch ein seelisches Wrack sei. Sogar Luke soll die Seiten gewechselt haben und nun einer der Rebellen sein. Das langsam wachsende Chaos nutzen die Zwillinge und Ryan zur Flucht. Sie brechen eines Nachts die Tür ihrer verschlossenen Tür auf und laufen einfach los. Sie laufen immer weiter weg. Sie werden von der Angst getrieben, was man mit ihnen machen würde, wenn man sie erwischte. Schließlich erreichen die Freunde einen Wald. Als sie sich einiger Maßen sich fühlen, halten sie an und legen sich schlafen. Da sie keine Decken oder ähnliches mitgenommen haben, müssen sie auf nackten Laub und Moos schlafen. Doch das ist ihnen im Moment egal. Sie sind frei und nur das zählt. Sam sagt im Einschlafen noch zu Ryan:"Du siehst bald deine Salene wieder." Ryan schläft nach dieser Aussage mit einem Lächeln ein. Am nächsten Morgen beschließen die Zwillinge und ihr Freund, dass sie wieder in die Stadt gehen werden. Falls es mit den Chosen tatsächlich zu Ende geht, möchten sie bei ihren Freunden sein. Ryan und die Mädchen begeben sich auf ihre Wanderschaft. Leider kennt keiner von ihnen den Weg und so müssen sie raten, in welche Richtung sie gehen müssen. So irren sie eine Zeit lang umher. Zu essen gibt ihnen die Natur. Sie finden essbare Beeren und Pilze und manchmal schaffen sie es sogar Fische zu fangen. Für die Zwillinge ist Ryan inzwischen so etwas wie ein Bruder geworden, auf den sie nicht mehr verzichten möchten. Nach einigen Tagen trifft die kleine Gruppe auf einen Tribe. Ihr Anführer stellt sich als "Pony Joe" vor und meint, sie könnte eine Weile bei ihnen bleiben. Die drei freuen sich riesig, endlich wieder Decken und etwas Richtiges zu essen zu haben. Die Freunde werden wunderbar von einem Mädchen namens "Moon" versorgt. Abends am Feuer erzählen sie ihre Geschichte und wo sie hin möchten. Joe erklärt ihnen gerne den Weg und Moon kann ihn sogar dazu überreden, den neuen Freunden ein Pony, der Tribe handelt mit Pferden, Decken und etwas zu essen mitzugeben. Nach ein paar Tagen verabschieden sich Sam, Laura und Ryan von den Pferdehändlern und ziehen weiter Richtung Stadt. Der Weg, den ihnen Joe beschrieben hat, ist relativ sicher und sie treffen nur wenige Tribes. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht, dass es den drei nur recht sein kann, wenn niemand sie aufhält. Die Gruppe kommt schnell vorwärts und das Pony stellt sich als hervorragendes Lastentier heraus. Laura hat es "Peace" getauft, da sie hofft, dass nun endlich ihr großer Wunsch nach Frieden in Erfüllung geht und keiner von ihnen mehr in Sklaverei leben muss. Die Freunde haben die Stadtgrenze gut zweieinhalb Wochen nach ihrem Treffen mit Joe und Moon erreicht. Alle drei hoffen, dass sie ihre alten Freunde nun endlich wieder sehen und ein relativ normales Leben führen können. Dieser Gedanke lässt Sam, Laura und Ryan lächeln. Doch keiner von ihnen ahnt, was sich in ihrer Abwesenheit alles verändert hat oder dass bereits Gefahr von einem neuen, mächtigen und technisch hoch entwickelten Tribes ausgeht. 


End file.
